Lucy no Tomoe
by HyddenMozy
Summary: A J&H fic-poem. Lucy starts to make her escape from London, but she can't avoid fate.


Lucy no Tomoe

****

**Disclaimer:  **As few characters as are present in this fic-poem, I must confess that none of them are mine.  The character of "Lucy", as well as "The Dregs" and "The Red Rat", are creations of the brilliant Frank Wildhorn for his equally wonderful "Jekyll & Hyde:  The Musical".  The character(s) of Jekyll and Hyde, of course, is/are a creation of Robert Louis Stevenson's from the original novella upon which the musical is based.  Now, without further ado, on with the fic-poem!  R&R, please.

The night is pitch-black 

_The streets of London are foggy_

_Yet somehow I find myself wandering;_

_Lost amongst the countless rats and owls_

_Alone I walk the streets; friendless_

_My world devoid of sympathy, tenderness…_

_Such is the story of a lady of the night_

_Trying to start her life anew…_

_Yearning for some sort of comfort,_

_I pull the tear-streaked letter from my pocket._

_He had been the first, and only, one to treat me as a friend –_

_Not simply an object to satisfy lust –_

_Yet his writing – delivered to me not by his own person,_

_But by a friend – told me to leave London._

_I was to leave tonight,_

_For it warned of imminent danger._

_Enclosed in the note were fifty pounds_

_"With which to begin a new life"._

_I would love a new start for myself…_

_However as I creep through the night,_

_I have my doubts…_

_I pass a brothel, The Dregs…_

_Not so different from the Red Rat,_

_Where I once entertained men_

_In the barroom and the bedroom…_

_The windows are brightly lit still, the place abuzz with activity._

_I move swiftly past the establishment, but with some caution._

_Suddenly, an uneasy feeling washes over me –_

_As if I'm being watched; followed.  "Lucy!"_

_I hear the voice suddenly, and am taken aback._

_Actually, I am overjoyed to hear this voice –_

_The man who offered so much kindness before!_

_He must have come back for me, to offer protection –_

_Or something similar…_

_But I am snapped away from my joyful thoughts_

_By a very different voice;_

_A voice that chills me to the core,_

_Yet also entices seductively…_

_"My dear…", it growls…"Oh", I say,_

_"For a moment I thought it was someone else…"_

_"For a moment, it nearly was."_

_What could he have meant by that?_

_"What's that you're holding?", he inquires, pointing directly at_

_The letter that remains firmly in my grip.  His dark, frigid blue_

_Eyes penetrate my soul.  He snatches_

_For the letter, wrestling it away easily._

_"So, the good doctor wants you to leave me, does he?_

_I believe he's trying to steal you from me, my dear –"_

_Here he snarls, baring frighteningly sharp teeth –_

_"You love HIM, don't you, Lucy?"_

_"N…no, Edward, I love only you!"_

_I can see the embers of rage ignite within him._

_"Please…", I cry, abandoned by all other words, "NO!"_

_Seemingly in response, I am thrown into the_

_Madman's arms, his long, wet ravel hair_

_And sensuous hands caressing_

_My face.  It seems that the beast is _

_Calm at last.  I begin to cry._

_"Sympathy…tenderness…", singsongs the cold,_

_Rasping voice of Edward Hyde…the voice of death…_

_I feel something scraping against my back,_

_And somehow I'm aware that_

_My remaining minutes on Earth are numbered._

_The demon who has taken me into his arms_

_Now scrapes my throat with something large and silver…a knife!_

_I know it won't be long now…_

_This playfulness will leave him before too long._

_Why, oh why, can I not be near Henry Jekyll right now?_

_Suddenly, a hard, sharp pain!_

_Unlike anything I've felt before!_

_I feel my breath escaping…_

_He's knifed me in the back._

_Another piercing pain, this one_

_Drawing a flurry of blood and bile from my mouth._

_This one will be fatal…I can sense it._

_I feel myself fading…slipping._

_Before my eyes close, never to reopen,_

_I take a final look at the cackling lunatic_

_Hovering over me.  His dark blue eyes,_

_Ruffled black hair, perfect nose…_

_Almost as if he were…_

_No, it can't be._

_Suddenly, Hyde falls to the ground,_

_Screaming and convulsing as if HE had been stabbed._

_He looks at my prone form, and_

_Sobs uncontrollably.  "LUCY!  NO!"_

_It's my beloved Doctor Jekyll.  _

_They're the same –_

_Blackness._


End file.
